In a power unit such as an inverter type power generator, as a generation power source, an engine-driven generator or a small-sized fuel cell may be used. Generally, the output capacities of these generation power sources are not so big. Therefore, fluctuation in generated voltage increases due to load increase and load decrease. Therefore, to suppress this fluctuation, there is known a unit including a regulator provided on an input side of an inverter to regulate an input voltage (refer to Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. H7-101994).
Patent Document 1: JP 07-101994 B